


Double-Action

by drunkenpandaren



Series: Somepony To Look Out For [3]
Category: Doctor Who, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkenpandaren/pseuds/drunkenpandaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years after the Autobots landed in Equestria, a trio of friends get together for a mug of Cider to reminisce about the good days. Sequel and Prequel to The Meaning of Truth and Sompony to Look Out For. Set in the same universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double-Action

Double-Action

=====

"Lyra? Lyra! Shut off the alarm clock, it's Sunday."

Lyra turned over in the bed, groaning. "Alarm's not on, I didn't turn on the alarm..." Her eyes bolted wide open as she sat up and fished up the flat plastic device at her bedside table. "Y'allo?"

"Lyra, where in the world are you? You're late," inquired a aged voice on the other end. "We're cleaning up a mess in 4B. You'd better get down here, pronto."

"Right, I'll be right there." Lyra switched off the phone and leaned over. "Sorry, Bon Bon, duty calls."

"Mmph, don't be out too late," came the sleepy reply. "And pick up some milk on your way home."

"Gotcha." Fetching a couple of things and shrugging on a coat, Lyra pocketed her items and dialled up a number. "Ratchet, I need a land-bridge."

In an instant, a swirling vortex of energy appeared in Lyra's bedroom as she hopped through, and was immediately assailed by the smell of gear grease and the hustle and bustle of the day staff of the Unicorn Intelligence Team headquarters. Ponies of all kinds milled everywhere, and some non-pony lifeforms, aliens of various kinds. A couple of zebra scientists speaking in their lyrical rhyming schemes heatedly over a warp coil was pointing to it before giving her a salute.

Returning the salute, she smiled up at the massive robotic life form that towered overhead. "Thanks, Ratchet," she said.

"Glad to see you in one piece still," replied Ratchet in his curt manner. "Shining Armor's waiting for you in the war room. Oh, and look out for Bumblebee, he's been sucked into a game of ball with the Wreckers."

"I thought the main floor was suspiciously clear of Autobots today," said Lyra as she trotted off towards the back of the room where a group of scientists and a familiar white and blue stallion stood. Not for the first time, Lyra envied Cadance for picking up the most eligible guy of the guard, but they had been star-crossed lovers for years before. They just hadn't known it for a long while.

"Gentleponies," said Lyra, saluting them. "Shining Armor."

"Lyra," greeted Shining with a smile. "Sorry to disturb your sleep. I heard you had a concert last night."

"Please, I'm okay. I wasn't out too late partying. If anything Octy and Vinyl are worse off." Her yawn belayed her tiredness as she stood on two hind legs and grabbed a passing mug with her magic. Bracing herself on the magical map she looked over it. "What are we looking at? Cons?"

"Yeah. Commander Stormbolt reported in last night. There was a Energon mine down below Grimstone. They got about fifty kilos of the stuff before Princess Luna's MAXIMAL squad was able to put them out of business."

"Just them? Where were the bots assigned to that area?" inquired Lyra curiously. "Arcee should have been there along with Smokescreen."

"They were dealing with a response across the way in Froggy Bottom," replied one of the techs, a pony named Fancy Script, her quill running across the parchment. "Smokescreen really wanted to wrestle a Hydra that night."

"Sounds about his speed," replied Lyra, earning a shared snicker from Shining Armor. "Still, something doesn't add up. Why split and run? Even simple Vehicons are a match for the MAXIMALs. Did they have any UNIT weaponry with them?"

"No, but they did have the new rookie that just got inducted part-time into their ranks, Flash Sentry. Also, they had an over-caffeinated Princess Luna with them." Shining Armor shrugged as the aids stifled chuckles and snorts. "They did fairly well for the standard Bugbear run."

"So, it was a Bugbear run. And no Con commanders. That actually kind of worries me," remarked Lyra. "All right, keep a eye on them. Let's keep one step ahead of the Cons this time, and trace out some of the untapped natural veins of Energon that are easily hidden from prying eyes. Meeting adjourned."

As the techs headed off, Lyra slumped into a chair and leaned back, sipping at her drink. "You look tired," said Shining. "When did you get some decent rest?"

"Since never," replied Lyra with a shake of her head. "You?"

"Nope," replied Shiny, causing her to punch him on the flank. "Ow, careful."

"Stop it, you sound like Big Mac."

"How is the big guy? Doing okay? I forgot to go out there the last time I was in the area and all..." Shining Armor hung his head. "I haven't been a good friend lately."

"Oh Shiny stop it, you've been a good friend, and have been. You just need to write him a few more letters once in a while and visit. But you know, it would be nice if the three of us actually got together once in a while for reminiscing. Can you believe it's been only five years since we've actually done something normal?"

"You're telling me. And here I thought getting married would cut down on the insanity," grumbled Shining Armor. He noticed Lyra's expression and sighed. "What did you have in mind, oh little one I used to foalsit?"

"You and I are going to go and visit Big Mac today. Just the two of us. No armor, just fun. We'll break out the hard cider and have a go. Sound good?"

"Sure, I'll just call Cadance, and tell her I'm catching up with Mac." Shining smiled at the younger filly and added, "Thanks by the way."

"No problem. Even Captains need to relax."

=====

Landbridge. Big Mac's ears perked up to the sound of the bridge opening up, a familiar sound that he had been intimately familiar with for a long time now. Trotting out, he smiled a little. "Lyra. Shiny."

"Hey, Big Mac, we're here on vacation orders," said Lyra as Shiny smiled, trotting up.

"Hey, Mac, been a while."

"Eyup. Seven months."

"Yeah... been busy," said Shiny awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his ears. "How's the farm?"

"Lots of trees this harvest. Not yet bucking season, but it's coming." He looked over at the trees and smiled. "Back 40's still bare as a rock fer games."

"And we appreciate it. Even Apple Bloom knows it's not a good idea to go to the Back 40," Lyra said. "Well, where's the cider? We need to chat about the good old days."

"Back when we were all young and dumb?" inquired Shining Armor.

"Oh yeah, and more than that," answered Lyra with a grin.

"Yep."

=====

It had taken approximately three drinks for Shining to start talking, and another two for Big Mac to start laughing at his stories. "And then, Starscream ran right headlong into the mountain. He wobbled to and fro like he was drunk and then rattled off revenge before trying to fly off again, only to hit the mountainside. His optics were so scrambled by the feedback he was bouncing off the ridges of the Rockies all the way back home!"

"Can't believe that turkey is still trying. With Megatron gone..." Lyra smiled and raised her mug. "To friends."

"To friends," replied Big Mac and Shining, clinking their glasses.

"You guys remember it right? The day the Autobots came to our world?" said Lyra softly, tracing a hoof over the rim of her foamy mug. "It was a day like any other..."

"We were younger that day. Big Mac and I were roped into foalsitting by Cadance. Applejack was with the family, but since we were technically off duty and not going back to Canterlot yet, it was a perfect excuse..." added Shining, drifting back.

"Yep..." Said Big Mac, as their memories overtook the friends.

=====

5 Years Ago...

"Tell me again why a couple of Royal Guardsmen are foalsitting?" griped Shining Armor, pacing relentlessly. "I can understand Cadance had to step out for a moment, but this is ridiculous."

"Yep," said Big Mac simply as the little foal with green mint coloring looked up at them with a grumpy expression. She was a blank flank like most fillies her age but she stuck her tongue out at Big Mac who sighed. "It can't be helped. It's part of our trainin'."

"I know, I know, guard the Princess Cadance while she goes out of Canterlot and be responsible for her duties if she is indisposed. And I'm appreciative of it because we're..." Shining Armor blushed.

"Dating?" Supplied Mac helpfully.

"Yes, that! And we'll get married and live in a big crystal kingdom and have a wonderful long life together and--!"

"Yep," said Mac, cutting him off before he rambled even further. Shining and Cadance really were of the same cut, especially once they started in on that whole Crystal Palace thing. Who in Equestria put that into their minds?

Somewhere, a young Twilight Sparkle sneezed.

"She should be back by now," said Shining suddenly. "What if she got hurt, or lost? Or somepony kidnapped her? Quick, what's the going rate for princesses?"

"One, two bit?" Shining gave Mac a death glare who held up his hooves placatingly. "She probably just got stalled at the Cakes' like she said she would. She was going out to get a few things."

"I know, I'm just worried. I know she foalsits everywhere in the immediate area, but I can't help but feel responsible," said Shining with a deep sigh. "Buck it, I'm going to look for her."

"You'll get in trouble," warned Mac as Shining opened the door. "We're not supposed to leave little Lyra."

"Hey, I'm not little, I'm doing just fine," retorted Lyra, folding her hooves.

"Wait, you're not coming with me, I'll go look for Cadance," replied Shining.

"Nope. You said it yourself, partners stick together."

"But we can't just leave the kid here!"

"Then take me along with you!" exclaimed Lyra cheerfully. "I'm a big filly now, and mom said I'm old enough to manage my own money now."

The two stallions sighed and Shining nodded. "C'mon, let's go."

Outside in Ponyville, Celestia's sun was dipping down over the horizon, giving way to the night. Shining bit his lip as he looked around. "Where could have she gone?"

"Where's everyone?" inquired Lyra curiously, looking around. "Did that weird pony come out of the Everfree again?"

"Shining," said Mac, and Shining suddenly snapped to attention. Big Mac always called him Shiny unless there was something wrong. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" inquired Lyra curiously but was hushed by the two guardsponies.

Shining strained his hearing and shook his head. "Nothing, I hear nothing I-- oh. Oh that's bad isn't it?"

"Yep. C'mon, let's find the Princess."

A quick search around town revealed that the town was indeed empty, as if it was abandoned in the first place. As time went on, Shining grew more and more tense. "Where could have everypony gone? They couldn't have been just taken from the streets."

"Nope, seems downright impossible to me," said Mac.

A flicker of motion caught Lyra's eye as she turned around. Another flicker and she swallowed. "Um, Shining? Big Mac?"

"I see it too," said Shining, his horn lighting up. "Show yourself!"

Flashing a beam of light around, a form was revealed: a massive hulking creature with four legs and a canine-like appearance. It's body was strange, as if made of bark but there was something... off about it as the bark glistened with a shine. But Big Mac knew what it was and he whinnied loudly.

"A Timberwolf. The biggest one ever."

"Shining, Mac, I want to go home now," said Lyra, backing up as more Timberwolves slunk out of the darkness, all of the impressively huge.

"Yeah, kid, so do we."

Glancing towards one another, Big Mac grabbed Lyra by the scruff and tossed her onto his back as he roared, "RUN!"

Like a shot, the pair bolted, the wolves making an impressive time behind them. "To the farm, to the Apple Family Farm!" yelled Big Mac, his hooves pounding under him.

With the wolves hot on their heels, the Apple Family Orchard loomed ahead as Shiny paused to close the gate and lock it. And then he facehoofed. "Real great, Shiny, lock the door."

"C'mon, Shiny!" Grabbing a pair of pots, he tossed one to him and started beating it against the nearest metal item. "The Timberwolves are howling! The Timberwolves are howling!"

Shining followed and even Lyra pitched in as the wolves smashed through the gate like they weren't there, closing in. "It's not WORKING!" screeched Lyra as she banged harder.

"Buck... THIS!" Shiny spat out the pot and fired up the magic. A glowing dome of pinkish light slammed into the Timberwolves at full tilt, and they crashed against it like bugs on a windshield. They scrabbled against it but Shining Armor strained, forcing them back.

"Get... off... the... LAWN!" And with a tremendous heave, he threw the Timberwolves across the fields and into the orchard where they snapped trees and crashed with explosive eruptions. Panting, Shining collapsed to his knees. "Did... did they...?"

"Yep. Exploded them good."

"Wow," said Lyra, as the three took in the sight of watching the orchard burn from what appeared to be metallic Timberwolves. Broken, metallic Timberwolves. "That... was so... cool!"

"... It'll all grow back, Mac," said Shining as he got to his hooves.

"Yep. Always does."

A strange buzzing noise could be heard from the wreckage as a scratchy voice was yelling through the din. "Squad 1, Squad 1 report! Blast, Squad 1, answer me!"

Walking over, Big Mac ripped the receiver out of its moorings and cleared his throat. "Yep?"

"Don't give me that! Give me your report! Did you subvert the flesh creatures in the town, did you get them all?" demanded the voice.

"Yep. Got 'em all." Big Mac made a hushing motion to the pair.

"Ah good, excellent. This many slaves will be able to mine the rich seam of Energon that was found near that rock farm we landed at. Return to base at once. Starscream out."

"Rock farm. You don't mean the old Pies' rock farm, do you?" inquired Lyra. "The one where Pinkie Pie came from?"

"You know about it?" inquired Shining.

"Yeah, a little filly moved into the Cakes' about a month ago, and said that she was from a rock farm. And the only rock farm around here is the Pies' Rock Farm just outside of Ponyville."

"Sounds like a good place to start," said Shining. "Lyra, you should stay here, where it's safe."

"No way, I am coming with you two! It's scary, and you'd be leaving a filly behind. Wouldn't Princess Cadence lecture you two on working together to beat the bad guy AND keep me safe?"

The pair shared a look. "Yep," Big Mac had to agree. "But stay out of sight. Okay?"

"Okay!"

=====

The trip to the rock farm took less than twenty minutes from the Apple Farm, and soon the sounds of pickaxes could be heard in the distance. Hushing up the pair, Shining took point as the trio crept through the underbrush onto the cliff side surrounding the Pies' Rock Farm.

Down below, a group of ponies were chained together, or it was less of a group than the whole town, forced to dig, shovel and mine out crystalline formations from under the Pies' farm. Even the Pies hadn't escaped this forced labour.

What was strange was the huge grizzly-like creatures standing around, watching them with red metallic single eyes. Their bodies were covered in some kind of dull fur, like it was rough and unpolished, or unkempt. There was an unnaturalness to them, and they hung in a vaguely animalistic gait. And in the middle of them was a thin creature who seemed to be built for some kind of flight of some kind. It walked on two legs and had a cruel sneer on his face. "Excellent, excellent! This planet is rich with Energon, you can practically throw a rock and pick some up! And these lifeforms are certainly handy."

"There!" hissed Lyra, pointing down to where the familiar glow of pink was seen as Cadance, already dusty from hours of labour was working, striking at a large formation and hauling out chunks. Mayor Mare looked like she had put on a few years with this kind of work, her hair dusty and gray. Cadance rested a hoof on her shoulder and Mayor Mare smiled before the pair continued to work in silence. 

Mac frowned as he focused in on the leader, the one obviously barking orders. "That tall spider-limbed not-pony with the silly shoulders has to be that Starscream not-pony."

"Those things look like... like..." Shining fumbled for words.

"Bugbears," replied Lyra, making the two turn. "Mom used to tell me a story, that bad ponies who went out at night would be gobbled up by the Bugbears."

"Yep. Ma mom did too. But instead o'gobblin, they rounded up everypony in town and made them dig. Slave labour," said Mac. "Bugbears it is."

"But what for? What are those crystals?" inquired Lyra curiously.

"That tall gangly thing called it Energon. Maybe we can use it to our advantage. Shiny scrambled back from the edge as he started to draw a diagram. "Mac, can you take Lyra and see if you can't free at least the Mayor and Cadance? I can cause a distraction, draw them all off."

"That'll only buy us a little time," said Mac. "Y'sure?"

"I'm sure. I'll bet I could use one of those crystals to focus a attack spell. It's not much and not my forte, but I can probably mess these things up badly."

"It's suicide if they catch you," said Lyra softly.

"Better me than the rest of Ponyville. You saw those wolves they sent. What happens if they could send more of them? No, we'd better be more careful."

"Careful is the least of your problems," sneered a voice from above and the three ponies looked up to see the speaking one sneering down at them as he reached for them.

"RUN!"

The ponies scattered as Starscream yelled, "Catch them you fools!"

Big Mac stampeded past a group of monstrous forms, only for their woolly like exteriors to erupt into machinery. Machines he had never seen before as they opened fire on him. He dodged and waved as screams of ponies were heard. Banking hard, he started to lead them out of the farm, a trail of enemies on his flank. Several more appeared from the front, firing on him and Big Mac found himself caught in a crossfire. But suddenly, a pair of forms dropped out of the air in between him, shielding him with their bodies.

"Hey, looks like someone started the party without us!" laughed a deep crimson robot.

The other, a yellow robot with green optics buzzed his reply, and he snorted. "Twenty on one? I like those odds. You take half, Bee! Hooshah!"

Lyra ducked and weaved from a single giant, its massive red eye trained on her. She skidded around a building and shrieked as a huge hand clamped around her. "Lemme go, you big bully!"

"You heard the lady," announced an deep, unfamiliar voice as a huge wrecking ball slammed right into the monsters face and it dropped Lyra who fell screaming into the hands of another creature. 

"Are you okay?" asked the second creature, with a decidedly feminine voice. "Don't worry, Bulkhead and I are friends. I'm Arcee."

"Uh-huh," said Lyra, as she looked at the fight going between the massive green giant and the not-Bugbear. "I'm Lyra."

Watching wide-eyed, the huge giant that appeared proclaimed, "Avert your eyes!"

He slammed his hand through the monsters chest and ripped out a crackling core and crushed it before it shut down. Lyra whispered one word: "Cool."

Shining ran like he never ran before, the monster with thin limbs behind him. Looking over, the monster transformed, its parts moving into what appeared to be a metal bird. "Oh great, it can fly too!"

"Fly, AND fight!" laughed Starscream as he did a loop-de-loop and strafed the ground. Shining skidded to a halt and threw up a shield, the shields holding, but barely. "You have strength, equine. But in the end, you will fall under the power of the might of Air Commander Starscrea--GUH!"

A fist cut off Starscream in mid-rant, as a truly massive robot appeared. For that's what it could only be. He had heard stories from the Old Brig of Cyberponies and the lot, but nothing like this. A truly massive machine, standing several feet tall, with his fist buried in Starscream's nose-cone which was twisted comically. "You talk too much, Air Commander," stated the deep voice of the decidedly male robot.

Starscream bounced.

"Can you stand?" inquired the mountain of a machine.

"Yes, I can," puffed Shining.

"Good. Get your people to safety. We will handle the Decepticons. Autobots, attack!"

Wasting no time, Shining ran over to the nearest pony and undid his binds, breaking them outright with magic. "Go, go, head to Sweet Apple Acres. We'll regroup there!"

Repeating the process, he reached Cadance who smiled at him. "I knew you'd come," she said with a smile. "Shiny."

"Princess." Giving her a quick nuzzle, he undid her shackles. "C'mon, it isn't safe."

The Autobots were putting up a good fight as the Decepticons, now scattered from the concerted efforts of five hardened warriors were now in the ranks. Starscream scrambled to his feet, transforming as he did so. "Guh, retreat! All units retreat! Soundwave, we need a landbridge!"

A glowing portal appeared, ripping itself through space as the enemy fell back. With the enemy routed, the Autobots cheered loudly as Cliffjumper thrust a hand into the air. "Hah, did you see that? We totally kicked their afts."

Bee nodded, letting out a stream of whines and pops. "Oh c'mon I totally got more than you."

"Are you okay now?" asked Arcee as she set Lyra on the ground. "You shouldn't be here in the dark."

"Mmm, it's okay, Shiny and Big Mac were with me," replied Lyra with a wide smile.

"Still, we should get her home. Can anyone make sure she gets there?"

"I'll do that," said Cadance as she stepped up. "I was supposed to be her foalsitter after all. Thank you all so much for rescuing us. Can I ask who are you all?"

"I'd like to know that myself, considering our night," said Shining.

"Yep," put in Big Mac.

"Very well." The biggest of them stepped down to meet them eye to eye. "I am Optimus Prime, and these are my fellow Autobots. We are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. And those, were the Decepticons, lead by Starscream. They seek the Energon that lays beneath your planet, and will do anything to gain access to it to restore our home planet, and conquer yours."

"Okay then," said Cadance faintly. "So, uh... Optimus, I know I'm not actually very qualified for this being barely out of high school, but as a representative of Equestria, and my friends we'd like to welcome you, and the Autobots, to our home."

"I didn't know you people farmed rocks, though, just saying." Bulkhead was elbowed. "Hey!"

"We have one other with us, our technician and medic, Ratchet. Perhaps when the time comes, our paths will cross again." And with that, Optimus turned to leave, followed by the rest of his team.

"Wait a moment, so you're going to just leave?" protested Lyra, making them stop. "You guys chased these Decepticons here right? Why don't you work with us?"

"It's too dangerous. You're just organics, you'd be in danger," replied Arcee testily.

"And organics, as we've seen, go squish while underfoot," pointed out Bulkhead. "No offence."

"But think of the good you could do working with the Equestrian Government!" added Shining, trying to keep them from leaving. "Optimus, please, our people preach respect and live friendship, love, peace and understanding. A war between your factions, without our help, could cause incredible civil distress."

"And not to mention the political damage. Imagine a group of aliens running around causing untold chaos without a government liaison. You have to meet Auntie, er, I mean Princess Celestia and discuss relations with her. It would be the best thing to do," added Cadance.

"She's got a point," said Cliffjumper. "Working with the locals might actually help us thwart Screamer's little shame parade sooner than we think."

"And Ponyville's a hotbed of gossip. Think of how fast it would spread knowing Bugbears and Metal Not-Ponies are here," said Lyra slyly. "You couldn't do anything without a disguise."

Bee let out a rapid fire choking wheezing noise and Arcee sighed. "Bee, not you too."

"Bumblebee, I take it you side with the locals as well." Bumblebee nodded and whined and whirred some more as Optimus nodded. "If that is what you all wish, then I will indeed meet with your ruler. However we must speak with our medic before decisions are made."

"Going to Canterlot would be difficult too," said Big Mac suddenly. "You can use the Farm for negotiations."

"Very well. We will contact your superiors when the day rises. Until then, well met, ponies. Optimus to Ratchet, requesting Ground Bridge."

A swirling portal of light appeared, and he waved at them. "Until the dawn breaks, we will see you there." And one by one, they stepped through and were gone, leaving the empty Pie homestead save for four ponies.

"We'd better get Lyra back to her house before her family realizes we're gone," said Shining after a long, tired pause.

"Yep."

"Anyone want to explain to the Pies why their farm is such a mess tomorrow?" asked Cadance hopefully.

"Nope."

"Lyra, are you okay?" inquired Shining of the little filly, who was trembling happily.

"That... was... the best night EVER! Can Shiny and Big Mac foalsit me next week, Miss Cadance?!"

"We'll see, we'll see," answered the laughing Alicorn as the group headed home.

=====

Present Day

"Ah, memories," said Lyra taking a final pull of cider. "Shiny got promoted, so did Big Mac until you stepped down to go to the Farm here."

"Yep. And then Lyra you joined the RID as well, although you were always with us on our adventures," said Big Mac, swishing the last of his drink in his mug.

"The Robots In Disguise. Team Prime was home for a good 2 years before we finally toppled Megatron, wasn't it?" said Shiny. "Since then, we've settled down in different directions."

"But never quite out of the loop. Thank Primus for that," said Lyra. "I'd go stir crazy if HEAT didn't ask me to join in an official capacity after that, and HEAT works with UNIT. But you know, I miss our big stompy robot days. The new Autobots are cool and all, Silverbolt, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, but they're not..."

"Optimus." The three nodded as Shining sighed. "Ratchet's still with us here, keeping the Space Bridge open so there's a thing. And Bee is visiting with the Wreckers this week."

"One of these days we'll be able to tell the other ponies that don't really know what happened all those nights ago. We're just glad Celestia gave everypony a nudge to calm the mass hysteria down," said Big Mac.

As if on cue, a sporty looking carriage pulled up next to them, driven by a earth pony with a flaming orange and red mane. "Hey, Lyra!"

"Oh there's my ride. I'm doing another show out of town, so I won't be around for a while. Stay safe, you two." She gave them hugs as the pony rolled his eyes.

Getting into the carriage, the pony looked over his shoulder. "So what in the bit code were you talking about there for such a long time I had to come pick you up?"

"Nothing, nothing, just catching up with old friends. C'mon, Sunstreaker, giddyup!"

"Hey!" Despite this, Sunstreaker pulled out of the Apples' with a strange throaty roar. "You asked for it!"

And kicking up his heels, the disguised Lamborghini tore off into the sunset, leaving the two old friends to chuckle.

"So..." said Shining as he sipped his drink. "I heard my little sister was at your house yesterday..."


End file.
